Call for the Mask
Call for the Mask is the thirty-fourth of Police World Tour Edition, taking in Chagai, Pakistan. It stands as the second-to-last case in the Far Orient region. Plot The player and the World Police Elite arrived at the Balochistan Province of Pakistan. The duo of Milo Grant and the player investigated the evacuated city of Chagai, where a rebel group had attacked. The team went in a rebel hideout where a rebel was found tied to a chair. The victim was Shahid Jarwar, a rebel working for the Kitsune. Soon, it was discovered that the rebel tribe working for the Kitsune was a local bugti tribe. The team interrogated Fahmida Sabzvari, a woman who was running away from another tribe who marked her as a traitor. She claimed that Shahid was helping her on running away. The team also had a dangerous encounter with a "suicidal bomb-man," Ghulam Kethwall. Kethwall claimed that he was ordered by a "master" to sacrifice himself (via explosion) for a mission, but Ghulam said "it wasn't the time to explode." The team also bumped with Marika, the student who made the trust test for Jassad. Marika was desperate, telling that she came to Pakistan for the test's alleged redevelopment. However, the Balochi police were corrupt due to of the rebel confrontation. Before finishing the first chapter, the team discovered that Shahid was working for the Kitsune so he could destroy the Oriental Badge from the inside, which could explain why he was found executed like a traitor, giving the implication that he was discovered. Not too long after that, the team received a call from the Kitsune, saying that they armed a school with land mines. During the second chapter, the team approached the abandoned school, and disabled the land mines, which were easy to spot in the lawn. The team searched the school's entrance and after findings some dog tags and other war-related items, the team finally discovered Samuel King's hideout in the streets. Samuel was elated to see the player and claimed that he would never imagine that the player would join the WPE. Samuel confessed that he was affiliated with BADGE and that the Kitsune decided that his mission with the Crimson Order was going nowhere, only to force Samuel to make a fake suicide. After the so-called suicide, Samuel hid in Central Asia with the Oriental Badge for a few years, waiting for his next mission. Samuel claimed that everything would be for the better. After the meeting with Samuel, the team also spoke again with Fahmida after she made a scrapbook with photos of her torturing Shahid. Fahmida claimed that she wanted to women in the tribal groups in and near Pakistan to receive respect. The team also found some psychology notes from Marika, similar to the ones she used to make the test. The team asked Marika for help, as her psychology skills could help them determine the killer, but she angrily refused. The two then went to search in the Kharan desert again for more clues and they found a video camera which recorded a suspicious video: a meeting between the victim and the Mongolian millionaire, Muzhrud Khan. In the video, Shahid was requesting the professor to join BADGE. The team found Muzhrud and he claimed that he was working for the Oriental Badge and that Shahid somehow managed to be accepted into the organization. Before finishing the second chapter, Aleksey reported that Ghulam Kethwall was going to unleash his bomb at the school. During the third chapter, the team stopped Ghulam before he could detonate the bomb, only to put him into custody. The team investigated the school and found a disturbing "scrapbook" that contained many desiccated eyes, along with the victim's name written on it. Muzhrud Khan was identified as the owner of the book. He claimed that a tradition of Genghis Khan was stuffing the eyes of the most important traitors that he slew in a type of book. The book was conserved by generations and Muzhrud wanted Shahid to have his eyes next because he found out that he was a mole in The Oriental Badge. After the confrontation with Muzhrud, the team retrieved a video message in a camera from Samuel King to his granddaughter, Cathy. The team interrogated Samuel about the message. Samuel claimed that he had informants who were spying on Cathy under his orders. Apparently, Cathy's skills turned her a lead detective in Grimsborough, leading to her fame. However, Cathy also started investigating the truth behind Samuel's suicide. Samuel decided to make the video for Cathy to confirm her suspicion and to show that he still cares for her. Not too long after, the team was ready to end the controversial case by putting Shahid's killer behind bars. The killer was revealed to be the bomber, Ghulam Kethwall. Kethwall revealed that he was working for the Kitsune and the Kitsune was the one who ordered him to sacrifice in a bombing mission. Ghulam claimed that he discovered that Shahid was a mole and the Kitsune ordered Ghulam to kill him. After revealing his motive, Ghulam started to laugh maniacally as the "bomb mission" the Kitsune ordered was to kill the player. Ghulam grabbed the remote, ready to detonate his bombs and sacrifice himself to kill the player, but in that instant, Danna appeared with a shotgun and shot the detonator in Ghulam's chest, preventing him from exploding and allowing him to be sent to jail for 50 years. After the investigation, Chief Zhou came to the station, desperately and crying, saying that Lin Lin was kidnapped. The team frantically and searched the whole city for clues of the sudden abduction. The team managed to find some coded letters from the Kitsune, which shockingly revealed that all the murders that happened since Tokyo were part of a trap for the player. The team managed to find that the Kitsune had strong motives to visit Afghanistan. The PTE knew it could only mean that Lin Lin was in the neighboring country, resulting in the team flying to Afghanistan to rescue Lin Lin and stop the Kitsune's plans once for all. Stats Victim *'Shahid Jarwar' (he was tied and shot in a hideout) Murder Weapon *'Shotgun' Killer *'Ghulam Kethwall' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats Sajji *The suspect knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin Appearance *She has blonde hair with a ponytail concealed under a blue veil and a bugti cap also under it. She also has a blue dress with a light blue shirt underneath. She has a scar over her one of her eyes. Profile *The suspect eats Sajji *The suspect knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin Appearance *He has a dark green keffiyeh over a bugti cap and dons dark green and black robes, with some orange details. He has explosives attached to his chest and a scar over his eye. Profile *The suspect knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin Appearance *She has blonde hair and wears glasses. She dons a green coat with beige pockets over a pink shirt. She has a badge of her university. She dons a black scarf and has a scar on her cheek. Profile *The suspect eats Sajji *The suspect knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin Appearance *He wears a gray suit jacket over a purple shirt with a khata around his neck. He wears a bugti cap with golden details, glasses, and is smoking a pipe. Profile *The suspect eats Sajji *The suspect knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin Appearance *He is wearing black robes with green details and a black turban. He has gray untidy hair parted to the right side and a gray short beard. He had light blue eyes with a scar crossing the left one and a thick mustache above his lips. He is also carrying a shotgun. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats Sajji. *The killer knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin. *The killer has a scar. *The killer wears black. *The killer wears a bugti cap. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rebel Hideout. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ropes, Weapons Crate) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Sajji) *Examine Ropes. (Result: Threatening Book) *Analyze Threatening Book. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin) *Examine Weapons Crate. (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter. (Result: Escape Letter; New Suspect: Fahmida Sabzvari) *Ask Fahmida about her running away with Shahid. (Prerequisite: Escape Letter unraveled; New Crime Scene: Kharan Desert) *Investigate Kharan Desert. (Prerequisite: Fahmida Sabzvari interrogated; Clues: Notebook, Explosives) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Marika's Notes; New Suspect: Marika Abrosimova) *See why Marika is in Pakistan. (Prerequisite: Marika's Notes unraveled) *Examine Explosives. (New Suspect: Ghulam Kethwall) *Talk to the bomber. Ghulam Kethwall about the victim. (Prerequisite: Symbol on Explosives identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned School. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Pile of Land Mines, Faded Notes, Weapon Package) *Examine Pile of Land Mines. (Result: Land Mine) *Analyze Land Mine. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Psychology Notes) *See if Marika wants to help with the investigation. (Prerequisite: Psychology Notes unraveled) *Examine Weapon Package. (Result: Deciphered Address) *Analyze Deciphered Address. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Samuel King) *Find Samuel King in the desert. (Prerequisite: Deciphered Address analyzed; New Crime Scene: Desert Tent) *Investigate Desert Tent. (Prerequisite: Samuel King interrogated; Clues: Torn Scrapbook, Video Camera) *Examine Torn Scrapbook. (Result: Controversial Scrapbook) *Ask Fahmida about the controversial scrapbook. (Prerequisite: Controversial Scrapbook restored) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Video Footage) *Analyze Video Footage. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Muzhrud Khan) *Question Muzhrud Khan about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Video Footage analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Ghulam from detonating the bombs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene: School Orchard) *Investigate School Orchard. (Prerequisite: Ghulam Kethwall interrogated; Clues: Ancient Book, Unification Poster) *Examine Ancient Book. (Result: Book of Eyes) *Question Muzhrud about the book of eyes. (Prerequisite: Book of Eyes unraveled) *Examine Unification Poster. (Result: Video Recorder) *Examine Video Recorder. (Result: Message to Cathy) *Speak with Samuel about the message to Cathy. (Prerequisite: Video Recorder unlocked) *Investigate Weapons Crate. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Shotgun, Stone) *Examine Shotgun. (Result: Shotgun Bullets) *Analyze Shotgun Bullets. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Examine Stone. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bugti cap) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Bad Chief Program (6/7). (No stars) The Bad Chief Program (6/7) *See how Zaira can help. (Available after unlocking The Bad Chief Program; Reward: 10,000 Coins) *Make Muzhrud talk about his ties with BADGE. (Prerequisite: Zaira Adaku interrogated; Reward: Bugti Cap) *Investigate Kharan Desert. (Prerequisite: Muzhrud Khan interrogated; Clue: Lin Lin's Recorder) *Examine Lin Lin's Recorder. (Result: Recorder) *Analyze Recorder. (06:00:00) *Ask help from Marika. (Prerequisite: Recorder analyzed; New Clue: Lin Lin's Notebook; Reward: Burger) *Examine Lin Lin's Notebook. (Prerequisite: Marika Abrosimova interrogated; Result: Notes about School) *Investigate Abandoned School. (Prerequisite: Notes about School unraveled; Clues: Crate with Message) *Examine Crate with Message. (Result: BADGE's Message) *Analyze BADGE's Message. (09:00:00) *Report to Zaira about BADGE's trap. (Prerequisite: BADGE's Message analyzed; Reward: 10,000 Coins) *Move on the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:Far Orient Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Featured Cases